It's Getting Cold Again
by 0-Kelly-0
Summary: Sequel to Away from the Cold. Now that that Hinata and Neji are finally together, can they face the challenges that life throws at them? And how far is Hinata willing to go to get what she wants? HinataXNeji Please R&R!
1. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Naruto, and I am not making any money by writing this fic. The plot is pure fiction, made by yours truly, and I am doing it because I love to write, and to improve my skills.

Welcome to my newest fic, It's Getting Cold Again. This fic is in fact the sequel to Away from the Cold. Although some things will be gone over again in this story, it is assumed that you have already read Away from the Cold. If you haven't already read it, I would highly recommend it, because it would make alot more sense. Thank you!

Ok, I will be doing my best to make the chapters longer than I had in Away from the Cold, so it may take me a bit longer to update. I'm trying to get them over at least 1000 words without notes. Please be patient!

I would like to dedicate this fic to all the reviewers from Away from the Cold! If you guys hadn't encouraged me to keep going, I never would have finished that story, and even started this sequel! Please enjoy! And now that you have listened to me babble, on with the fic! Happy readings!

* * *

"He's just such a self-centered egotistical bastard. I don't know what his problem is, but he really needs to get a life. I don't know how you can stand having him as your cousin. Although he does have a really nice ass." 

She had no idea.

Hinata didn't know what possessed her to go out to lunch with the blond kunoichi in front of her, chattering away like a song bird. Or more like squawking. And what right did she have to talk about Neji like that? She guessed that she had every right, since no one even knew that she and Neji had been together for the last nine months.

But she tried to stick up for him without quite giving herself away. "I haven't really noticed him acting like that lately. Maybe he's changed."

Ino snorted in a very unladylike manner. "Yeah right! He doesn't have a single considerate bone in his body!"

Being a Medic Nin, Hinata wasn't quite sure how bones could be considerate, but she decided to let that one slide. Neji had been so sweet and gentle to her over the last year, she couldn't even imagine him being any other way.

"He's always been nice to me." Hinata said quietly.

"Hinata, we're talking about Neji here. The same Neji who pummeled you ruthlessly at the first Chunnin Exam!"

"But he's changed since then!" Hinata said, he voice squeaking as she raised it a little higher then she had meant to.

Ino paused, her chopsticks already halfway to her mouth. She blinked. "You don't _like_ him, do you?" She set the chopsticks back into her bowl of rice, not taking the bite that she has been planning. "Because I heard that he's been seeing some girl in secret."

Trust it to Ino to know the gossip. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Hanabi told me." She said simply, taking a bite.

"Oh…uh…ok." Was all Hinata could come up with to say to that.

Hanabi and Anko were the only ones who knew about Hinata and Neji's relationship right now. Anko had been very supportive, but Hanabi had taken it as an opportunity for blackmail. The little black witch would never threaten Neji because he would pound her without a moment's thought, but Hinata was another story.

Hinata wouldn't harm a fly unless she had to, so Hanabi knew that she could hang it over her head. Hinata would love to tell people about her and Neji, but Neji told her that it would be too complicated right now. Since they were in fact cousins, and he was in the Branch house while she was in the Main House, things could get a bit dicey. He told her when the time was right, they would tell people.

But why couldn't _now_ be the right time?

"So, uh, where'd Hanabi hear that?" Hinata asked, taking a chance.

Ino's eyes narrowed, and she gave the raven haired Medic Nin in front of her an appraising look. "How should I know? And why are you so interested anyways?"

Hinata just wanted to scream out, "Because I'm that girl he's seeing in secret, but he said I can't tell anyone!" But of course she didn't. "I'm just curious. He is after all my cousin; I have a right to know what's going on in his life."

Damnit! Why'd she have to pull that one again? The "he's my cousin" card. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why couldn't they just tell people!

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence for Hinata, while Ino gossiped and chatted away about anything and everything. Hinata only spoke when it would be considered rude if she kept quite, but kept her answers as short and sweet as possible.

* * *

"Anko? Anko!" Hinata pounded again on the heavy door to Anko's apartment. 

The door slid open to reveal what appeared to be a sleep deprived kunoichi, aiming to kill. "Hinata! What the hell are you doing here? Iva _just_ got to sleep, and I've been up half the night!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Anko! I was just hoping we could talk…" She trailed off.

Anko sighed. "Alright, I've lost enough sleep already; a little more can't hurt anything." And she gestured for Hinata to follow her into the apartment, and lead her to the living room. "Take a seat, and I'll make some tea."

She reappeared moments later with two steaming cups of tea. Hinata took a sip, and was practically blown away by the strong flavor. Anko must really be tired. Hinata tactfully placed the cup onto the coffee table, and folded her hands on her lap.

She was about to begin when cries erupted from the bedroom down the hall. Anko glanced up at the clock and cursed. "But it's only been an hour and a half!" She cried. She excused herself for a moment, and returned with a beautiful baby girl suckling on her breast.

"Oh, she's so sweet Anko!" Hinata's face fell a bit, and she lowered her gaze to her lap. "I wish I could have a baby with Neji."

"Trust me Hinata, they're not all they've cracked up to be. But I love her all the same." She looked down at the chubby little girl in her arms. "I think she's going to be a singer when she gets older. She sure can belt it out."

Hinata let out a little giggle. "You really want a baby, don't you sweetie?" Anko said softly.

She sighed. "Yeah, I really do. I just wish that Neji would warm up to the idea. Right now he says that he doesn't even want to tell people about our relationship because it's to complicated. Having a baby is totally out of the question. Even just because we're ninja, it makes it so much harder. We would either have to work around it, or one of us would have to quit. I wouldn't really mind, but I have a feeling that Neji doesn't really want that right now."

Iva had fallen asleep in Anko's arms, snuggling into her lacey pajamas. "Maybe you should talk with Neji, and tell him how you're feeling. In the meantime though, you're welcome to borrow Iva anytime you want. I could use a break from hell's angel. And I mean that in the best way possible, of course."

* * *

"Ok, I'll just come out and talk to him. No beating around the bush." Hinata paced up and down the length of Neji's room, waiting for him to get back from his latest Anbu mission. 

"You know, if you keep talking to yourself, people are going to think you're crazy." Said a deep voice from behind her. Hinata let out a little "Eep!" And jumped about a foot in the air.

"Neji!" She yelled at the amused man as she turned to face him. "I told you to stop doing that! It scares the crap out of me!" Her face flushed red from embarrassment.

He shrugged nonchalantly, and sat down on the bed, gesturing for her to join him. She sat, and he positioned himself behind her, and started to knead her shoulders. A little moan escaped Hinata's lips as she relaxed into his touch, feeling all of her worries melt away into his fingers.

Neji pushed his lips next to her ear so she could feel his hot breath against her skin. "So what did you want to tell me?" He said in a deep sexy voice that made her melt inside.

"I…uh…" She couldn't think when he was touching her like this! It was so sensual; she doubted she could even form coherent sentences. But she had to try anyways! They needed to talk about this! "I want to tell people about our relationship!" She blurted out, "And I want to get married! I want to have a baby!"

Ok, maybe she was a _bit_ to blunt. The fingers that had been masterfully sculpting her back moments before froze up. But only for a moment, then they went back to rolling her shoulders, although she could sense he was tense.

"I don't think so." He said simply.

She felt on the verge of tears. "Why not!" She demanded.

"Because-" He paused, not quite sure how to say this, "We just can't." He finished, silently cursing himself for not having the courage to be honest with Hinata.

"Well why not! Do you not _want _to be with me? Do you not want to get married someday, and actually be able to tell people that we're together? What do you want then Neji!" She was breaking down, tears welling in her depthless eyes. But she wouldn't break. She locked her eyes onto his, searching for what he was feeling.

"I want just that, I'm afraid." He said softly, lowering his eyes from hers. "But I've learned the hard way that we don't always get what we want."


	2. Drugs

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the characters and all that crap that I'm forced to write about here...so yeah. There. 

A/N: -is attacked by update bunnies- Ahhh! It burns! Okay, I'm a bad person, I haven't updated _any_ of my stories in so long...please forgive me! Well, hopefully you'll like this new chapter, and I can get the next one up in a desent amount of time! Also, if you like this (which you must, cause you're reading it) then you should check out my new story A Journey Without a Name. It's pretty good so far...thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter guys! Keep it up, and so will I!

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about!" Hinata screamed at him, "If that's what you want, then it's easy! We can just tell people about us! What's the problem?" 

Neji had been silent through her fit, his expression remaining impassive. "Do you love me?"

"What kind of a question is that? Don't try to change the subject!"

His face remained serious. "Answer me Hinata. Do you love me?"

She blinked. What was this anyways? Her expression softened, and she lowered her voice. "You know the answer to that."

"No, I want you to say it."

"Of course I love you!"

"Then you should understand this!" He blurted out, as he raised his voice out of anger, but not at her. "I will not have you punished because I'm a Branch Member! I will not let them put this curse on my children!" He lowered his head into his hands, rubbing his temples. "I will not let them put this curse on you." He said softly.

"That would never happen." Hinata replied, sitting back down next to him on the bed.

"You don't understand!" He yelled, "Your father is looking for any reason to keep you from being the heir! If he finds out about us, he'll ban you from the Main House, and make Hanabi the heir! You'll become a Branch House member, and both you, and your children, will be marked with the seal. Don't you think I've thought about this? It's not that easy Hinata. I will not jeopardize you and your children, just out of love for me." He paused, and took a deep breath. "I won't let them hurt you. Please, be patient. When you're father makes you the head of the Manor-"

"That's not fair!" Hinata blurted out.

"What?"

"You can't make me wait forever, it's not fair! I love you, I want to be with you!"

"Hinata, we can't, you know we can't. I won't let them hurt you."

"Yes you can! And you will! This is what I want. Right now. Please, I want to have a baby with you."

"No!"

Hinata flopped herself down onto the bed so she was lying on her back. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, forcing herself to not open them and look at him. "I'm not leaving until you do."

"Hinata, that's not fair. We need to talk about this some more."

"You know how to cancel out the birth control shots, you told me so. So I want you to do it, and make love to me."

"I can't! What would people say about that?"

"This is what I want. I don't care what people will say."

She felt the bed shift, and she knew that he was on top of her, just balancing his weight right so he wasn't pressing on her. "This is a really big step, you realize that don't you? This is a life long thing. There won't be any going back."

"Do it now, or I'm never making love to you every again." She said frankly.

"Oh, well that's _really_ unfair." Hinata could feel the smirk in his voice though, since she still hadn't opened her eyes.

She felt his hand rest at the curve of her side as he lowered his face to her neck, and started to gently kiss her. His other hand cupped her breast through her shirt, and she moaned softly, rocking her hips against him.

He paused in his movements, and suddenly she was free of his weight. She opened her eyes, and he was no where to be seen. "Not tonight Hinata. We need some more time." His voice floated to her, as if out of thin air.

"You bastard!" She yelled, but they both knew that she wasn't serious. "You led me on!"

"No I didn't." His disembodied voice reached her again. "I never said that I would do that _tonight_. We need to wait Hinata. There is an order to which we need to follow. Marriage comes before children. And you becoming the heir comes before marriage."

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't always fair. But I think you can handle waiting a little longer, right? It will give you something to look forward to."

"You're a bastard!"

"I love you too."

* * *

"He didn't." 

"He did!"

"But he wouldn't!"

"But he did!"

"That fucking bastard!"

"That's what _I_ said!"

"You cussed at him? Wow, you must have been pretty mad."

"I was! But I guess he's right…"

"Don't you dare give in! Stand your ground sweetie; it's the only way to live."

Hinata sighed deeply. "I don't know what to do Anko, he's not going to give…he is right, in a way. I don't want Hanabi to become the heir, we've talked about it, we want to make a difference in the Hyuuga Manor. If she's running the show, things will only get worse." She fidgeted slightly.

Anko chewed her lower lip unconsciously. "Hey!" She said suddenly, jumping up from her seat on the couch, looking excited. "Let's drug him!"

Hinata raised her eyebrow slightly. "How will that help us?"

"Well, I don't know yet, but it'll do something, right?"

"Uh, yeah, it'll knock him out. Then we'll have an unconscious Hyuuga Prodigy, who's going to be seriously peeved when he wakes back up. If we ever even got that far that is."

Anko's shoulders slumped, and she sat back down on the couch looking defeated. "Well…" She said, drawing out the word in thought. "What about drugging your Dad?" She suggested lightly, as if talking about the weather.

Hinata looked up, startled. "My Father?" She repeated, as if testing the words. "What then?" She asked curiously.

"Well, if we just OD him, then that would just solve a lot of problems." She said brightly.

"Anko, I can't _kill_ my own Father." Hinata deadpanned.

"Damn morals…" Anko muttered, but was stilling thinking something along the same lines as before. "What if we just drug him, and kidnap him?"

Hinata looked thoughtful. "Oookay…then what?"

"Well, then there wouldn't be someone to run the household, and since your next in line, you'd get the position I bet."

Hinata actually liked this idea, to a degree. "Well what happens after I'm the heir, and we have to let him go? Don't you think people would figure it out?"

Anko grinned evilly. "Not if we keep him drugged." She prompted lightly.


End file.
